


Animal

by DigitalPaperCuts



Series: Songfics of the Dream SMP [1]
Category: Dream SMP Video Blogging RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Help dream and George won't stop leaking, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Beta, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Songfic, everything sucks, ha ha suffer, hehe they both a lil' angy, not like men just painfully, not proofread either, we die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalPaperCuts/pseuds/DigitalPaperCuts
Summary: Dream is greeted by an enexpected visitor in the early hours of the morning.Let's just say it doesn't go all to well.--------Inspired by Animal(Sir Chloe)Angsty song fic awooga
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Songfics of the Dream SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207262
Kudos: 24





	Animal

The glittery sheen of tears coated his lover's cheeks, their nose red and eyes puffy. The soft glow of the moon shined through the curtains, lighting up the room in a soft blue-ish tint that gave off a calming ambiance.

Dream was woken up by a knock at the door a few minutes ago. Upon opening the door, the unexpected visitor met his gaze and spoke in a wobbley voice. "We need to talk."

The voice belonged to no other than his beloved, George. Dream didn't hesitate to let him in, offering up a seat on the couch only to be politifully declined. The atmosphere was tense, and the silence was somehow louder than the actual news. "I tried to love you," His breath hitched, and Dream felt as if his blood had turned to ice, brain foggy and eyes clouded with unshed tears. "But you're not my type."

George finished. "I tried to pretend, but it just doesn't feel right." Every word felt the slightest bit heavier than the last. He was sinking, and he was sinking oh so fast. He couldn't believe his ears, but George's voice held such finality. Please. Please, stop.

"To be your number one, should've known better." Dream replied with a shaky voice. He wanted so bad to be everything he could be for George. He figures it was never enough, was it? That spot at the top, first place- it never belonged to him, did it?

Dream couldn't bring himself to cry. Not here, not now. His head was pounding so hard he wished he could rip it out. It only ever caused him trouble, anyway. "God you're such an idiot! Stop looking like a kicked puppy, you knew this fantasy you created would shatter! This was never going to work."

The man in front of him no longer reminded him of the man who would eagerly drag him around the park to look at a pretty flower, or the man who would always be there after he was feeling the lowest he ever felt. You were telling me I'm such a fool No, the man in front of him spoke with a cold tone, seemingly unbothered by how he was starting to slowly unravel. The man he fell in love with wouldn't hurt him in this way. This is a shell of the man he knew.

A pregnant silence followed that, both men too afraid to say anything else. Finally George broke eye contact for the first time, his gaze trailing to the ground. He let out a low sigh and turned around, quickening his pace as he starts to reach the door.

Sparing one last glance at the disheveled mess that was Dream, he slammed the door behind him.

_To say, now, number one_

As if on queue, his knees gave out. Dropping to the ground, he wanted to scream, to cry, to beg, but he couldn't. His limbs were made of stone, body heavy with exhaustion.

_Make me behave like an animal_

He grasped at the soft brown carpeting, holding on for dear life. A low whimper left his lips involuntarily. It seemed that was all it took, as now fat, ugly tears cascaded down his face like butter in a saucepan. His body racked with sobs, shaking uncontrollably.

_Like an animal_

They were meant for each other, it was destiny.

_Make me behave_

The iron grip on the carpet loosened a little, his eyes started to open. He doesn't remember how long he'd layed there. A beam of sunlight seemed to suffocate him, burning into his retinas. It infuriated him to no end.

_Like an animal_

Clambering up on his feet, he has to grab the back of the couch to support himself. The room was smothered in blue. Pots, curtains, blankets.

_I'm asking nicely, give me what I want_

He had decorated with blue because of his lover. No, past lover. Blue symbolized stability, serenity, and wisdom. Blue symbolized George. He wanted nothing to do with the color blue.

_I'll ask politely, give what I want_

A ceramic pot holding a Lilly flower sat innocently on the windowsill. He yanked it off of it's spot and threw it at the wall with a yell. The fragile pot shattered on impact causing dirt to spew everywhere.

George had helped pick out the curtains-a nice shade of sky blue single pleated curtains with intricate little birds woven into them. His fingers gripped the curtains with the same passion he used to grab onto George with. Except this passion was formed in rage, not love nor lust.

It took a few tugs for the curtain rod to break of the wall. When it did, he stumbled back a step. His chest heaved will anger, an unsteady rise and fall. He was a mess.

Messy blond locks stuck together in clumps on his forehead, beads of sweat bonding them together. He felt worse than he looked though, if that was even possible.

He couldn't help but laugh at the sorry excuse of a man he'd become. Wet laughter ignited in his throat. It was more like a deep rumble, hardly passing off as one. 

_I tried to love you But you're not my type_

_Tried to pretend But it just don't feel right_

_To be your number one_

_Make me behave_

_Like an animal_

_Make me…_

He misses him already.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sucks ngl. Should I make more..?   
> Hehe gay angst 
> 
> G A N G S T? is that even a word..? :/


End file.
